A variety of communication methods, such as print, radio, and television, are available to effectively disseminate information to a large targeted audience. Another viable communication method is internet broadcasting or webcasting.
A number of webcasting services and vendors exist to enable a user of any experience level to produce and deliver a live or on demand webcast to an audience. A webcasting service, for example, may require a user to subscribe or register for the webcasting service by providing typical registration information (e.g., name, address, phone number, electronic mail address, birthday, occupation, etc.) and additional pertinent information such as geographic location, relevant business industry, or salary information. Thus, in addition to webcasts, presentations, and audio/video files, a webcasting service may collect and store a variety of information about its registered users and content contributors. This information may be valuable to a variety of entities, including a content contributor of the webcasting service or a third party, interested in finding a business lead.
There is a need for an improved system for generating a lead.